


Change of Plans

by whenhazzametboo



Series: Baby Boyfriends [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Louis, Baby Louis, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Caring Harry, Constipation, Cuddling and Snuggling, Cute Banter, Daddy Kink, Eating out, Fluff, Gentle, Little Kisses, M/M, Pet Names, Protective Harry, Shy Louis, Smut, Stuffies, The X Factor Era, Thumb-sucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby boyfriends, care taking, harry is daddy, louis is baby, pet names galore, poorly louis, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo
Summary: When Louis’ stomach disagrees with his dinner, he and Harry have to change their plans for the night. Louis loves that his boyfriend always takes such good care of care of him.Features several moments where Louis is Harry’s baby
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Baby Boyfriends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625416
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I think I’m finally getting better at writing smut ;)

"Nice trousers," Liam scoffed sarcastically as Louis walked by in bright red skinny khakis. 

"Really?" Louis asked, glancing down at his legs. Management had been pushing the idea of "signature looks", and Caroline had thought colorful trousers and striped shirts were a perfect match for Louis' bubbly, energetic personality. 

"No," Liam replied, chuckling. "You look like a cherry ice lolly, mate."

Louis frowned as Liam walked off to go get his hair styled. He _liked_ his trousers, even if they did make him look like an ice lolly. The last thing he wanted to do, though, was look like a fool in front of their fans. He already didn't have many solos and God knew that he was the one member of the band lacking in the looks department. He wasn't that bad, but he definitely didn't have much going for him. 

Harry had his luscious, fluffy curls and adorable dimples, Zayn his mysterious eyes and sharp cheekbones, Niall his blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, and Liam his rock-hard abs. Louis was just, well... Louis. He was short and he looked like a girl sometimes the way Lou Teasdale often styled his hair. Harry didn't think so, though. He was always telling Louis how adorable he was, but sometimes the older boy had a hard time believing it. 

Louis sat down on the small sofa in the dressing room and pulled his legs up to his chest, a pout on his lips. He wanted to ask Caroline for something different to wear, but he knew that it was too late now. Besides, she would probably just try to convince him that he looked good. 

"You okay?" Harry asked, plopping down beside Louis on the sofa and placing a hand on his thigh. He had just finished getting his hair styled, and his first instinct had been to locate Louis. 

The older boy simply shrugged, laying his head down on Harry's shoulder. Harry frowned and pecked the side of his head. 

"What's wrong, babe?" 

"Do you like my trousers?" Louis asked quietly. 

"Yeah, 'course!" Harry replied. "They're very... _you_."

Louis sighed. "Liam doesn't like ‘em. He said I looked like a cherry ice lolly."

"Well, he can piss right off," Harry replied. "You look adorable, promise."

"Thanks, Haz," Louis responded softly. He felt better knowing that at least Harry liked his trousers. His opinion was the only one that should've mattered to Louis anyway. He was right, Liam can piss off. 

"I've gotta go have a word with Liam," Harry stood up, shaking his curls out before rearranging them. "Y'alright for a minute?"

"Yeah," Louis replied quietly.

Harry found Liam across the room chatting with Lou Teasdale, and he tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. 

"What's up?" Liam asked. 

"A word, please?" 

Liam seemed confused, but he allowed Harry to pull him aside. 

"Louis said you made fun of his trousers," Harry told him icily. 

"Oh, that's what this is about?" Liam chuckled. "It was all in good fun, I didn't mean it, Harry. His trousers are fine."

"Well, you shouldn't say stuff like that to him," Harry retorted. "He gets insecure."

Liam held his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, my bad. I'll go apologize, yeah?"

"Be my guest," Harry grumbled, gesturing to Louis on the sofa. He followed Liam over to the older boy and stood close by whilst Liam began his apology. 

"Lou, I didn't mean what I said about your trousers. They're fine, I like 'em."

"You don't have to like them," Louis replied. "Just don't say stuff like that. You know it's not even my choice what I wear."

"I know," Liam replied guiltily. "I'm sorry, mate," he stuck out his hand. "Truce?" 

Louis argued and shook his hand. "Truce."

Liam just had to ruffle the older boy's hair (and pat Harry's cheek) before walking away, so Harry rolled his eyes at him before bending down to kiss Louis. "All good now?"

Louis smiled, smitten. "All good."

+

"Baby," Harry half-moaned, taking in the sight of Louis' plump bum beneath his tight black boxer briefs. Harry and Louis had finally gotten some alone time in the tour bus, and they weren't going to let it go to waste.

"Want your tongue, Haz," Louis whimpered as Harry peeled his boxers away. 

"Yeah?" the younger boy replied as he gripped Louis' plump cheeks in his large hands, squeezing gently. "Want my tongue inside you, baby?"

"Please," Louis moaned as Harry spread his cheeks and thumbed at his pink hole. He circled it with his pointer finger, just barely dipping inside, before teasing Louis with a flutter of his tongue over his clenched hole. 

Louis gasped softly as beads of sweat formed on his forehead, nudging his now aching cock into the pillow beneath his hips. Harry noticed and grabbed gentle hold of his cock, working it in his hand for a few seconds. 

"Harry," Louis breathed, voice high and pleading. 

Harry dragged a kiss down the older boy's hip and spread his cheeks again with both hands, leaving Louis' cock to stick to his stomach and leak pre-cum onto his slightly tanned skin. Harry dove in with his tongue, poking into Louis' tight hole again and again. Louis fisted the sheets and bit his lip as a loud moan escaped his plump lips. 

"Love hearing you, baby," Harry panted, taking a break to breathe. He glanced down at his own erection, constrained by his underwear, and vowed to give himself a quick hand job if they didn't have enough time for something better. His first concern was taking care of Louis, though. 

"Daddy," the older boy responded in a near whisper, and Harry froze. He hadn't been expecting for Louis to call him "Daddy", especially since he wasn't even wearing a nappy. All Harry wanted now, though, was to hear him say it again. His own cock twitched in his skin-tight boxers. 

"Baby," Harry moaned, licking into Louis' hole. "Love you so much."

Louis whimpered as Harry began to aggressively dip into his hole with his tongue, keeping him spread wide open with one hand on each of his cheeks. Louis knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. 

"Daddy, I'm-" Louis panted. "M'close."

Harry dipped into Louis' hole one last time before sitting up and reaching between Louis' legs to grip his hard cock, thumbing over his tip. He worked his hand up and down his length, the older boy's pre-cum acting as lubricant. 

"Want you to come for me, baby, come for Daddy."

Louis released a loud moan before he was shooting white ribbons of cum onto his stomach, Harry helping him through his orgasm. Louis panted as the waves of pleasure coursing through him dulled, turning over onto his back after both he and Harry had caught their breath. 

Harry smiled at Louis, curls sticking to his sweaty forehead, before dragging a finger through the cum on the older boy's stomach. He sucked it off of his finger before palming at his dick through his underwear. "Always taste so good, baby."

Louis smiled dazedly. 

"Got Daddy all worked up," Harry finally freed his aching cock and it sprung onto his stomach. Louis reached out to drag a finger up its length, and Harry moaned softly. He wrapped his own hand around his cock and began to pump, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Louis watched as Harry quickly got himself off, spurting onto his stomach and chest. He worked himself through his orgasm and then mopped a small amount of his cum up with two fingers, offering Louis a taste. Louis wrapped his lips around Harry's fingers, sucking and using his tongue to lap up every last drop of cum. Harry pulled him into a sloppy kiss when he finished, swirling his tongue inside his mouth and licking cum off of his teeth. Louis slipped his hands into Harry's mess of curls and tugged him down. 

After a few minutes of snogging, Harry reluctantly rolled off of Louis to get a warm washcloth to clean them both up with. He started with Louis, wiping the dried cum off of his stomach before helping him back into his clothes. Harry then quickly cleaned himself and tugged a fresh pair of boxers up his legs. 

Since Harry and Louis knew that they both probably looked freshly fucked, they splashed cold water on their faces and fixed each other's hair, Harry's having become a bit frizzy and disheveled. 

"So," Harry cleared his throat as Louis tucked a stray curl behind his ear. "You, erm- you called me Daddy."

Louis' cheeks pinked as he leaned back against the vanity. "Yeah, em- it just kinda," he gestured with his hands. "slipped out, I guess."

Harry smiled, his dimples popping out of his cheeks. "I loved it," he told the older boy, nudging his ankle with his foot. "And I love you."

It was all the reassurance Louis needed. "Love you, too, Hazza."

Harry leaned in for a quick peck. "Ready to go pretend like I didn't just eat you out?" he asked Louis, who laughed. 

Louis laughed. "Ready as I'll ever be, you dork."

+

"S'it still hurting?" Harry asked Louis, nodding at the older boy's stomach. They had just gotten back to the hotel from an interview, and the In-N-Out takeaway Louis had eaten hadn't agreed with his stomach.

"Yeah," Louis murmured, snuggling into Harry's side. They were watching a vintage rom-com on the tele, but neither of them could say that it was very entertaining. They had had different plans for the night, but Louis being poorly was so far throwing a dent in them. 

"Can I feel?" Harry asked, fingering the hem of Louis' jumper. The older boy nodded, so Harry pushed the garment up to his chest and laid a warm hand on his stomach, pressing here and there. "Hmm. You feel a bit blocked up."

Louis shifted uncomfortably. "Like- constipated?"

Harry's hand travelled underneath the waistband of Louis' joggers, halting just above his pubes. "Yeah."

"Bloody hell," Louis sighed. 

"Boo?" Harry asked softly, removing his hand and fixing Louis' clothes back into place. 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you let me take care of you still?" 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "Haz, I don't- I don't wanna wear a nappy like this, babe."

"No, I just mean-" Harry sighed softly. "Make you comfy and, like- dote on you, I guess. Everything I usually do besides put you in a nappy."

"Oh," Louis smiled a little. "Yeah, go 'head. But I- I should try the loo first, I reckon," he blushed a little. 

"Right," Harry replied softly. "Call me if you need me, yeah?"

Louis nodded, slipping out of bed and closing himself into the bathroom. Harry also slipped out of bed, rummaging through his suitcase for Louis' onesie and his new elephant stuffy, Ellie. He laid both items on the duvet and then busied himself with making some tea for the both of them. He wasn't sure if Louis was going to fancy tea after he finished in the bathroom, but he figured it couldn't hurt to prepare him a cuppa anyway. 

Harry was surprised by how long Louis was taking in the bathroom, so he decided to check on him.

"Louis?" he lightly rapped on the door. 

"Yeah?" came the older boy's muffled response. 

"Can I come in?" 

"Erm- yeah!" Louis called, a bit hesitant. He was obviously in a vulnerable position, but he didn't mind Harry seeing him this way. He was his boyfriend, after all, and he _had_ told Louis that he wanted to take care of him. Louis wanted that, too, even if it meant Harry witnessing him naked on the toilet trying to poop. 

"You okay, baby?" Harry asked as he walked into the bathroom, concern laced into his features. 

Louis shrugged. "Tummy still hurts. Haven't been able to get anything out yet."

"Poor thing," Harry murmured, sitting down on the side of the bathtub next to Louis and placing a gentle hand on his knee. "Wish I had some medicine to give you."

Louis screwed his face up. "Like- laxatives?" 

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

"I wouldn't even take that," Louis replied. "Not unless it got really bad."

Harry hummed in reply. "What if I rubbed your tummy?" 

"Em- I guess that could help," Louis replied. "Just for a few minutes, though, 'cause 'm getting bored just sitting here."

"Alright, love," Harry replied, slipping his hand under Louis' jumper and beginning to rub circles onto his lower belly. "I have a cuppa waiting for you if you want."

Louis sighed. "I do, but I don't wanna get worse."

Harry nodded. "I thought I'd make you one just in case."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, 'course. Is this helping yet?"

Louis sighed. "My tummy feels better, but I still don't feel like I have to go."

Harry hummed. "Let's wait a couple more minutes."

Those passed, and Louis still wasn't able to push anything out. He and Harry washed their hands at the sink and then Harry led Louis out of the bathroom by hand. 

"Oh," Louis giggled softly when he noticed his onesie and Ellie waiting for him. Harry smiled and pecked his cheek, sitting down on the bed and handing Ellie to him. 

"She told me she missed you."

Louis blushed a little as he hugged the stuffy to his chest, rubbing its soft fur against his cheek. 

Harry watched his boyfriend with a fond smile on his lips. "I got your onesie out, too, but I was just thinking- maybe I could give you a bath? I bet it would help with your tummy and get you all relaxed, too, ya know?"

Louis nodded. "Sounds nice, Hazza."

"Yeah? Good. Um- do you wanna lay down out here while I fill the tub?" Harry patted the bed bed. 

"Mhm," Louis replied, climbing back into bed and laying down with Ellie cuddled to his chest. Harry swept his fringe off of his forehead and left a lasting peck in its place. 

"I'll call you when it's ready, yeah?"

Louis nodded, so Harry left him with a pat to his thigh. It took a bit of trial and error for him to figure out how to work the faucet in the bathtub, but he eventually figured it out and had it filled up in no time. He set a towel on the vanity to wrap Louis in when he got out and then poked his head out of the bathroom to call the older boy in. 

"Tummy any better?" Harry first asked. 

"Em- yeah, just a bit," Louis replied, glancing at the bathtub. 

"Well, hopefully the warm water will help," Harry smiled. "Let me help you get undressed, baby."

Louis lifted his arms above his head, and Harry pulled his jumper off for him, Louis' tee coming along with it. Next, Harry pushed his joggers and boxers down his legs in one go. "Step out, love."

Louis did as told, wrapping his arms around himself as a shiver ran down his spine, and Harry kicked his discarded clothes into the corner of the bathroom. "Ready for the tub?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Louis replied, walking over and holding Harry's hand as he stepped into the small bathtub and lowered himself down into it. He would've liked it be a little bigger and some bubbles would've been nice as well, but it was what it was. Louis knew that Harry would make the bath nice for him anyway. 

"S'the temperature okay, baby?" the younger boy asked. 

"Uh-huh," Louis smiled a little. "Feels really nice."

"Good," Harry replied. "Should we do hair first?" 

Louis nodded, so Harry instructed him to tip his head back so that he could wet his hair. 

"Good boy," Harry told Louis once his hair was wet enough for shampoo. "Now get ready for the most relaxing head massage of your life."

Louis giggled. "Haven't even had one of 'em before, so s'not like you've got any competition."

"I'll be my own competition then," Harry replied, squeezing a dollop of shampoo into his hand. He rubbed both hands together and then began to massage the shampoo into Louis' hair. "Try to relax, Boo."

A small smile spread across Louis' lips as he closed his eyes. "Just try not to get it in my eyes."

Harry gasped in faux offense. "You really think I'd do that?" 

"By accident!" Louis laughed. 

"I'll be extra careful, promise. Now shhh so I can focus."

Louis didn't know why Harry needed to focus so much on washing his hair, but he was okay with closing his eyes and having some quiet time. He did feel a bit wound up still from their busy day, and it was nice to relax and let Harry take care of him.

Harry eventually reached for the shower head and tested the temperature on his hand to make sure it was suitable for Louis. "Close your eyes, baby, 'm gonna wash it off now."

Louis did as told, and Harry began to wash the suds out of his hair. He could tell by Louis' body language that he was already much more relaxed, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"All gone!" Harry murmured as he finished with the shower head, returning it to its place and smiling cheekily at Louis as he opened his eyes. "Do I get a five star rating?" 

"Mhm," Louis smiled a little. "Was nice."

Harry couldn't contain his grin as he prepared a soapy washcloth to wash Louis with. "Erm- you're okay with me washing you, yeah?"

Louis' cheeks pinked. "Em- more than okay, I'd say."

"Oh, yeah?" Harry asked suggestively, beginning to wash Louis' back with slow, gentle movements. It was nice to know that Louis was enjoying this just as much as he was. "We'll have to do this more often then."

"I'd like that," Louis replied softly. 

Harry kissed his forehead and continued to wash him, lifting his right arm in order to scrub his armpit. "Make sure I get these smelly armpits," he teased, causing Louis to pout. 

"Heyyyy!"

Harry chuckled. "Relax, Boo." 

Louis sighed, allowing Harry to wash his other armpit and then his chest. Harry circled around each nipple with the washcloth, half-heartedly teasing before his hand drifted down to Louis' (adorable) belly button. "Okay still?" he asked, just to make sure. 

"Yeah," Louis giggled, spreading his legs so that Harry could have better access. "Don't have to be so cautious, you know."

"Just don't want you to be uncomfortable," Harry explained. "This whole, like, me taking care of you thing is new, yeah?"

"Mhm," Louis agreed. "But, em, I feel really safe with you. Always have," he paused. "So- you don't have to, like, worry."

Harry nodded, running the washcloth down the length of Louis' cock and around his balls. Louis' cheeks pink as he watched Harry wash him in his most intimate places, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying all the attention. 

Harry quickly moved on to Louis' legs and feet, giving him a tickle as he scrubbed between his toes. Louis placed a hand over his mouth as a giggle escaped, and Harry smiled at him fondly. "S'it tickle, hun?"

Louis nodded in reply, and Harry kissed his cheek before finishing up washing him. "Right, you ready to get out yet? You can just sit for a bit if you want."

Louis shrugged. "M'ready, Haz. Water's getting cold anyway."

Harry nodded, releasing the drain and standing up to grab the towel that he had set out for Louis. He wished he had access to a dryer to warm it up in (something his mum did when he was little), but it would do. "Let's get you standing first, and then I'll lift you out," he told Louis softly, setting the towel down on the edge of the bathtub and offering his hands out to Louis. 

Louis grabbed onto them and stood up, and Harry loosely wrapped the towel around his shoulders and then picked him up bridal style. Louis giggled again, and Harry pecked his nose. He then stood him on the bathmat and vigorously dried his hair before giving his body a quick pat down. Once Louis was dried fairly well, Harry wrapped him more tightly in the towel. 

"M'gonna sit you on the counter," he placed his hands under Louis' armpits and smiled. "Ready for lift-off?"

"Ready!" Louis adorably replied, so Harry lifted him onto the counter and swept his damp hair off of his forehead. 

"Think it's time for teethies, yeah?" 

Louis sighed but nonetheless nodded. He didn't feel like brushing his teeth, but he knew that it was important. Besides, Harry would probably make him do it anyway. 

"Right, let me go get your toothbrush. Sit tight, kay?" 

Louis nodded, swinging his legs as Harry left the bathroom and went rummaging through Louis' suitcase for his toothbrush. Of course he hadn't packed toothpaste, so Harry grabbed his own and brought both items back to the bathroom. He smiled at Louis and set a hand on his thigh as he wet his toothbrush, squeezing a pea-sized amount of toothpaste onto it. "Here, love," he handed it to Louis. 

The older boy stuck the toothbrush in his mouth, and Harry watched him for a moment before leaving to grab a comb. He came back, and Louis gave him a questioning look as he continued to brush his teeth. 

"I was just getting a comb for your hair," Harry told him. 

Louis nodded, toothpaste dribbling down his chin. Harry wiped it away with his thumb without a second thought before beginning to comb Louis' hair. "You're doing a good job with your teeth, babe. I could tell you didn't wanna do 'em," he smiled. Louis shook his head and brushed for a few seconds longer before spitting into the sink. Harry finished combing his hair and then helped him down so that he could wash his mouth out. 

"Haz?" Louis asked quietly as the younger boy stuck out his hand for him to take. 

"Yeah?" 

"Em- I've gotta- _go_ , I think," Louis replied, a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

"Oh! Right. Erm- do you want me to stay?" Harry asked. 

Louis shrugged shyly. 

"S'up to you, baby," Harry told him softly. 

"Em- maybe not? You can check on me in a bit, though," Louis told him. 

Harry nodded, kissing his forehead. "Alright. See you in a bit."

Once Harry had closed the door behind him, Louis took his towel off and sat down on the toilet. He waited a few minutes, hoping that things would get moving so that he could get dressed in his comfy onesie and cuddle with Harry and Ellie. 

To Louis' relief, eventually things did get moving and he started to do his business. Just after hearing the first _plop!_ , though, Harry poked his head in. 

"Doing okay?"

Louis blushed. "Yeah, m'going."

"Yayyy!" Harry cheered. "Want me to come back in a few with your onesie?"

Louis nodded, waiting until Harry left again to continue pushing. He soon finished and wiped, flushing the toilet and washing his hands. The sound of the toilet flushing was Harry's cue, so he came back in with a pair of Louis' boxers and his onesie of course. 

"All done?" He asked Louis. 

"Yeah. I feel better now."

"Good," Harry smiled, holding the boxers out for Louis to step into. "Step in, sweetie."

Louis stepped in and Harry pulled the boxers up his legs, patting his bum. He would've asked Louis if he wanted to wear a nappy, but it was getting so late that he figured both of them would just go to bed. Louis looked especially tired, so he didn't want to spring anything on him after he already declined a nappy earlier. 

"Now for the onesie," Harry told him with a soft smile, helping Louis into it and zipping it up. Louis wrapped his arms around himself, enjoying the soft material of the onesie, and Harry offered him his hand. 

"Ready for bed?" 

Louis nodded, taking Harry's hand and following him out of the bathroom. Harry pulled the duvet back for him and Louis climbed into bed. Harry smiled at him and gave him Ellie, pecking both Louis and the stuffy on the forehead. "Right, I'll be right back, baby, just gonna go brush my teeth."

Louis nodded, watching Harry make his way into the bathroom before deciding to entertain himself with Ellie. Her rubbed her soft fur against his cheek and gave her a kiss like Harry had. He really loved Ellie, and he was so glad that his boyfriend had given her to him. 

By the time Harry returned, clad in just his underwear, Louis had slipped his thumb into his mouth. He pulled it out when he saw the younger boy, becoming shy as usual, and Harry shook his head fondly. 

"You know I think you look adorable when you do that," he climbed into bed beside Louis, and the younger boy sidled up to him and draped a leg over his hips. 

"I know," he murmured, slipping his thumb back into his mouth. Harry smiled at him fondly, kissing his hand. 

"Wanna lay on me?"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the questions. 

"Just for a bit," Harry explained. "I didn't cuddle you enough today."

"Kay," Louis agreed, moving so that he was laying on top of Harry chest to chest. Harry patted his bum and warned him that Ellie might be suffocating, causing Louis to gasp and stuff her into the crook of Harry's neck instead. 

Harry hummed softly as Louis' eyes fluttered closed, the older boy continuing to suck on his thumb. Harry rubbed his bum through his onesie in soothing, circular motions and pressed tiny kisses in all of the places he could reach. 

It was safe to say that it was a while before Harry fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? What was your favorite part? I definitely need ideas for the next and future parts, so please comment some! Thanks! <3


End file.
